oceansofedenfandomcom-20200213-history
Daelin
Name- Daelin Saerk Age- 24 Gender- Male Race- ((SUGGESTION)) ~Kalde 'rrmak~ The former Atlantean race that dwelt on earth sold the more primitive species that became humans into slavery to other races in Eden. Over thousands of years, slaves that escaped fled to an isolated moon and lived a nomadic lifestyle. The moon was fairly porous at the core, so the reduced gravity allowed the Kalde 'rrmak to grow taller than their cousins on Earth. However, the face of the moon is fairly rugged, excluding the barren tundra of the polar caps and the vast desert that spans the moon's equator. This led to a very pronounced difference in the musculature of the race. Muscles that were once genetically one slowly evolved to be multiple muscles, producing a very lithe and supple physiology that belies the immense strength it possesses. The harsh environment led to the development of thick skin and acute reflexes. Their prime drawback as a race is their aversion to darkness, which stems from the disturbingly grotesque nocturnal predators that roam the moon's surface. It is nearly debilitating in the worst cases, though Kalde that venture off world can learn to overcome it with great difficulty as it has begun to be ingrained in their genetic structure. They are often very swarthy, often resembling in skin color the Arab part of their Terran kindred. They have dark hair, often worn long, and reflective green eyes like a cat, which is quite ironic considering their aversion to darkness. Additionally, their time as slaves has made them fairly stoic as a whole, which is both good and bad. They are a race of extremes: one moment they can be at peace with those they are with and the next moment there are several loose limbs lying about. They also tend to be greedy and extremely possessive, though the things they lust after are often deemed of low worth by other races. Appearance- Dark (think Arabian) skin with dark reddish-brown hair (think mahogany). His hair is worn it's traditional length and style: just over a foot long and hanging free over his shoulders, excluding the two loose braids that hang from over his temples down to his stomach. Personality- Daelin is considered peaceful for a Kalde, in that he's only taken 50 braids. He is a tactician, insomuch as Kalde can be. He does not usually strike with the savagery often associated with his kind, but is much more deliberate and calculating. However, unlike the usual stoic-ness of his kind, he is much more emotive than his kin, often laughing at jokes or crying at the loss of a loved one. These differences are what made him leave the home-moon, as his kind ostracized him. He has a fondness for learning, and he was often criticized by his clan for having a greedy mind, but not a greedy body. However, his intellect and calculating combat style are quick to disappear when his emotions get involved. The 50 braids to his name were all taken in a single act. Occupation- Daelin was a hunter, which served more of a military role than a traditionally provisionary view of hunting like those of Earth observe. He was one of the few Kalde of his clan to be tasked with going out at night to kill the fierce creatures that would otherwise kill the others of the clan. As combat was his skill, he grew much stronger than his companions, due to the kill-or-be-killed nature of his work. His keen intellect proved useful to him as a hunter, for though the creatures of the night boast great strength and ferocity, they are generally dumber than the stones. This allowed Daelin to establish quite a name for himself as a hunter. As far as his occupation aboard the ship, Daelin is mightily adept. He is fairly well suited for anything but gardening ((aka, put me where you need me)) Strengths- physical prowess, keen intellect, fairly adept socially Weaknesses- prone to hurting others accidentally, VERY destructive when angered, belligerently agitated by slavery (so any slaver race would not be someone he'd be fond of... at all...) often overly task-oriented Biography- “By drums we are brought into the world, and by drums we depart. Our lives are a rhythm of beatings and rests; victories and defeats. Our triumphs balance our failures, and the drums beat on. Some live, and some die, and the drums beat on.” Daelin was born to the Ibr’ Arrat clan, which roamed the greener plains of the moon they called “Tzagat”, nearly translated as “sufferer”. His father was a weapon-smith and his mother served as a sort of alchemist, responsible for providing the clan with poultices, remedies, tonics, and potions. He was noted early on to be a bit odd for a Kalde. He was much more inquisitive, and much more reserved in the fights than his brothers or others his age. He quickly picked up the trades of his parents, almost alarmingly quick, and began to ply the trades of others in his clan. Partly out of fear of his behavior, and partly of his own choosing, the elders named him a hunter, which though normally seen as a death sentence, Daelin accepted as an adequate challenge. His first lurker was slain the same evening, and others followed steadily. His clan quickly became one of the safest in their area, and they quickly grew to a position of prominence. The other hunters respected him, but the rest of the clan did not. Amid the carnage of a raid on another competing clan that had attempted to muscle in on their herd’s feeding grounds, Daelin came across a small child, barely able to walk. Though the other hunters encouraged him to kill it, he decided to adopt it. This suited them all fine, but it was the final straw for the rest of the clan. Some months later, a mob encircled his home, pried the child from his arms, and forced him to watch the child be sacrificed to the moon a torturously gruesome and slow death only violent criminals or bastard children faced, and even then only once every five years. It broke something inside of Daelin, and he wept openly, an extremely shameful act among his race, and he was left on the edge of the village. That night, Daelin crept into the homes of every male that had been involved with the slaughter of his adopted son, dragged them to the center of the village, and sacrificed them to the moon. In the morning, the village awoke to a pile of corpses and a curse written in the blood of the slain that encircled the entire village. Daelin fled into the wilderness, finally arriving at the only city with space-faring vessels at it. The rest of his life is a blurry haze: meeting people, doing odd-jobs, learning about other races and cultures, and jealously guarding the small ruck-sack of weapons crafted from the murderers of his long-gone adopted son. Category:Character